The Return of the Ace
by sparkplug-and-metalface
Summary: The return of Sabertooth's strongest mage has the guild thrown into mayhem. Sting's a pervert. Lector and Frosh take a liking to the new blonde. Minerva has a sister? And why does Orga keep laughing?


In the guild of Sabertooth, silence reigned over the tense atmosphere. For the first time in years, Jiemma, had seated himself in the main hall, Minerva by his side, both with the facade of upmost seriousness. The members of Sabertooth were curious as to why they were both so tense, but no-one wanted to risk their lives to do so.

Suddenly the door was kicked off of its hinges and the master scowled as he and his daughter made their way to the centre of the guild. A figure walked in. Blonde hair swayed around her shoulders, black highlights running through it. Green and yellow high tops adorned her feet and skimpy, knee-length grey sweat pants clothed her legs. A black leather jacket hung loosely over her torso, showing the green tank top clinging to her like a second skin. A black Soundpod covered her ears, her eyes closed. If she were to open them, chocolate brown orbs would be revealed. Only the members who had been here during the first year of Sabertooth recognised her. Namely, Orga, Rufus and a few of the other older members. They immediately grinned, Orga snickering quietly, when he realised who it was, earning confused looks from the newer members of the guild.

The mysterious woman came to a stop in front of the duo, head bopping to the music playing in her ears. Jiemma went to rip the Soundpod from her head, just as his hand made contact with the cable hanging below her neck, a nimble yet strong hand caught around his wrist. The guild's eyes went wide, Orga and Rufus now barely able to contain their laughter.

They stood off against each other until the newcomer began to chuckle, shortly followed by Minerva. The black haired beauty launched herself at the blonde, squeezing the living daylights out of her while her father stood there watching them, his face unreadable. "Welcome home Luce" Minerva whispered in her ear as the busty blonde briefly returned the gesture, gently pulling the Soundpod from her ears. They eventually released each other, the raven head smiling while the flaxen was smirking, until they turned to face the tall man behind them. Minerva flinched but the blonde held her ground. Arms folded underneath her chest, legs in a confident yet defiant stance. Her aura radiated power and held a 'i am superior' effect.

"Father" she acknowledged. "Lucifer" he nodded. Lucifer bowed her head slightly, her eyes closed briefly before she looked up and looked him straight in the eye. Not cowering in the slightest. "So..." she began. "How've you been?" Instead of answering her question he rose his hand and slapped her across the face.

Her head flew to the side. Her jaw cracked as she sniggered. "I suppose I deserved that..." she muttered getting shocked looks from the silent mages. "Mark?" Jiemma questioned harshly. Lucifer lifted her shirt, revealed her well toned stomach, displaying a black Sabertooth mark on the left side of her abdomen, surrounded by stars inked in black. A silver piercing, pierced through her belly button, a sparking black lacrima sitting in the centre of it. Seeing the master nod, she pulled her shirt back down. "The routine is how it was before, guild status is to be decided after you withstand what I throw at you. You will join your sisters team, you are to complete missions successfully... If you survive that is. I won't have a failure as my daughter. Minerva learnt that the hard way. If you repeat your little... act again, you will glad if you can enjoy your last day alive in peace. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" He gritted out. She nodded, humming, bored. "Also you will show me respect, as your father AND as your guild master. IS THAT CLEAR?" The girl huffed, clearly irritated. "Yes... Daddy" She sneered. "I want to see what you've learnt" he grabbed her by the back of her jacket and dragged her back out of the guildhall, fuming, her heels dragging on the floor as Minerva, Rufus and Orga quickly following behind them, all with identical grins, the rest of the guild hurried to follow too, confused by their odd behaviour.

Jiemma dragged his daughter out of the guild doors and into the massive training grounds behind the guild. He dropped her on the floor towards the middle of the grounds and walked further away. The blonde landed on her feet, bringing her arms to stretch above her head, cracking her neck as she did. "If you can hold your ground against my magic, your officially reinstated. If you can't... I'll kill you." he stated, his voice laced with expectation and threat. Lucifer simply grunted and held her hands out in front of her, still stretching out her muscles. "And what do I get if I beat you, old man?" she questioned daringly, earning gasps from the mages in the stands. "You live." he answered simply. She shrugged in response, uninterested. "Minerva!" the Master yelled, she stepped onto the field with her two fellow SS-Class, already understanding what he meant. Prevent any interfering. "DEFENCE ONLY! NO COUNTERING UNTIL I SAY!" she spoke with authority, making the lesser mages quiver in fear of her wrath.

"BEGIN!" Jiemma immediately sent a strong shockwave towards Lucifer, not holding back at all. She stood her ground as the attack rapidly approached. When the tremors were within a metre of her current ground, she leapt up into the air before landing on her hand, pushing off and landing on her feet, completely unscathed by the force of the attack. Before she had chance to recover another shockwave was sent her way. She sprinted backwards, watching the dust lift off of the ground from the vibrations moving through it. '3...2...1' she inwardly counted before back flipping through the air. Again landing on her hands, she perfected a round off back handspring combo, her father simply glared at her tricks, sending out a blast, missing the blonde as she somersaulted over the explosion.

The crowd sitting in the stands had to dodge an oncoming blast when it didn't hit its target. Most were in awe at how easily the mysterious blonde was able to avoid all the vicious attacks sent by their guild master, Orga, Rufus and Minerva being the exception.

After another couple of minutes of Lucifer's dodging and Jiemma's unnaturally strong attacks, Minerva called out "COUNTERING CAN BEGIN!" The second that was said, two gold keys appeared in the blondes hand, Yukino gasped. "Open, Gate of Goat, Capricorn!, Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" As soon as Capricorn arrived, Virgo burying underground, the duo launched at Jiemma, who was using his enhanced strength, impacting a series of well timed attacks, the goat using his fists while Lucifer used her agile, yet strong legs and feet. "Capricorn, you're dismissed!" the blonde commanded, sending a kick to her father's head. Capricorn disappeared in a gust of gold dust after delivering a strong punch to the man's shoulder. "ENHANCE!" the woman shouted as she vanished from sight. A abnormally fast blur raced around Jiemma in circles as he tried to land a hit. The golden streak flashed in and out, striking him over and over, startling him and leaving him off guard. Suddenly she skidded to a halt, one knee on the floor, the other outstretched behind her, both hands keeping her balance. "Gravitate Mutationem" she whispered as the man fell down on one knee. She braced herself as several vicious shockwaves wrecked through the ground, cracking it in some places, before jumping high up into the sky. On the way down, one foot extended, she delivered a swift kick to his head as her spell wore off.

As she landed back on the ground, Jiemma standing mere steps in front of her, she launched herself at him, fist extended in front of her, making impact with his strengthened forearm. The magic radiating off of the pair was overwhelming, the Minerva, Orga and Rufus seemed to be the only ones able to stand. The weaker of the guild passed out, but most were on the floor, while others stood with the support of the benches. Lucifer's spare hand glowed as another gold key appeared. "Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" as the twins appeared, they instantly took on her form, the only difference being her clothes. The second blonde was wearing a pair of brown baggy pants tucked into a pair of black boots that ended below the knee, a dark green bandeau covering her breasts, showing off her assets, yet remaining fierce, her hair in a high ponytail. The new Lucifer joined the other in her attack. Jiemma, now being attacked from both sides, felt himself weaken greatly from the impact as his legs began to tremble, despite his enhanced strength. When he fell to the floor, the two blondes stepped away from the crumpled man, blank expressions on their faces. "You may return Gemini, Thank Capricorn for me." Lucifer muttered under her breath as her duplicate returned to the Spirit World.

The silence was tense, everyone there could sense that. Jiemma slowly rose to his feet before his arm flew out at the blonde in front of him. Her fist came in front of her, blocking the attack, using her version of enhanced strength, passed down from the man before her. The two engaged in a fierce hand to hand combat battle, each landing hits that winded the other. The Master had the upper hand as he struck her stomach, making her double over in pain, leaving her open to an attack on her neck. Her eyes went wide, how could she have been so foolish. With the younger on the floor, almost lifeless, the man went to walk away, digging into her with his words as he went. "Just as I thought. You're the same weak girl that I exiled years ago, you haven't changed at all! You were always weak... and you always will be. You're no daughter of mine, now get out of my sight before I kill you!"

The crowd bowed to their master as he walked back towards the guild, missing the blonde as she crumbled into the earth. "Who said I was weak?" a voice questioned, seemingly without a location. Jiemma turned around, looking for the owner of the taunting voice. He felt a tap on his shoulder before he went to turn, but he was bound in chains. "Thank you Virgo, please return him to the battle field, we have yet to finish" Lucifer stated, stoically. The pinkette complied, the chains disappeared along with her as soon as they reached the centre of the grounds.

The pressure surrounding the blonde increased as her eyes turned to golden magic circles. The sky turned dark as she began chanting,

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
 _All the stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _With such shine._

The 88 constellations appeared in the forms of coloured spheres and a blanket of purple fog spread over the ground.

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Aspect become complete..._  
 _Open thy malevolent gate._  
 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
 _Shine!_  
 ** _Urano Metria!_**

The spheres all aiming at Jiemma impacted his body, draining him of his magic and strength, rendering him defenceless against the deadly blonde bombshell.

Lucifer then walked towards him, a hard glare fixated in her eyes. "Be careful of who you name weak, Jiemma. I am stronger than you could ever know. Just remember that..." after a few moments of silence, she continued, "I will be reclaiming my previous status in the guild, Is that understood?" in a sickly sweet tone. The severely weakened master nodded. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!... Please carry him to his throne room so he can rethink his decision and brood in private." Taurus followed his master's order, knowing that this was no time to make any of his usual pervy comments.

The crowd was silent, until the sound of laughing filled the stands, coming from the ones the blonde considered her friends. Minerva, Rufus and Orga. They came rushing at her, Orga pulling her into a hug as Minerva and Rufus latched onto her arms. They dragged her back into the guild and straight to the bar. Orga immediately headed to the storeroom behind the counter, returning with several barrels of wine. Lucifer chuckled as each of them cracked open their own barrel, taking a large gulp, or pouring a glass in Rufus' case, she sighed as Taurus returned to his own world.

"Sooo... Min, Ru, Or, how's it goin'?" she asked as if she hadn't just been in a near death battle with the man who could have killed her if she acted up 5 years ago. Her sister laughed, as the guild began to filter back in, all looking at the bar, shocked at how easily the four were getting along and how their master had been defeated so easily. They began to talk amongst themselves, Lucifer being the main topic.

"Who the hell is she?" Sting hissed at Rogue and Yukino, expecting answers, getting nothing but a shrugs in return. "She is Sabertooth's Ace, the strongest mage in the guild, SS Class wizard, Lucifer H. Orland." Rufus called out nonchalantly from the bar. Orga was smirking alongside him, "She was exiled 5 years ago for unknown reasons, today was her official reinstatement. Since she vanished off the face of Earthland 3 years ago, a dramatic decrease in dark guilds has occurred, we only know because she's a close friend of ours, she kept in brief contact over the years but I believe Orga spoke to her more so than I" he added, smirking mischievously when Orga flushed slightly, pulling the blonde into his lap as she talked with her sister, said blonde, settling down again instantly.

"Before you, Sting and Yukino joined the guild we were on a team together. Team Static. The strongest team in Sabertooth. Rufus, Minerva, Lucy and Me." Orga explained proudly. "When she left, the team was disbanded" Rufus added. "I want to fight her!" Sting exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, Sting-kun can beat her, he's the best!" Lector shouted from beside him. Rufus chuckled darkly while Orga let out a booming laugh "In your dreams Sting, she's there's only four SS Class Mages in the guild and you can't beat any of us, good luck trying to beat the strongest! Didn't you see her take down Jiemma? Or were you knocked out on the floor?" Sting growled, slightly confused by the lack of respect for their guild master. "Just you wait, now that she joined Team Sabertooth, I'll have plenty of opportunities to fight her." he exclaimed, unaware of the humoured aura sitting at the bar. "I wouldn't be too sure of that Blondie" A voice taunted him from Orga's lap, sending chills down his spine. "Just because you and I are on the same team, It doesn't mean I will fight you" the voice sneered, making the white dragon slayer gulp nervously. Lucifer, followed by Minerva turned to look at the three mages. Rogue had Frosh in his arms, Lector was standing on a table next to Sting, and Yukino was standing near the two slayers, glancing nervously between the two blondes.

"When's your next mission then? And who's on Team Sabertooth?" Lucifer asked, clearly dropping the subject. "Next mission is tomorrow, we'll pick you up" Minerva answered. "And Team Sabertooth is made up of the elite mages of the guild. Sting and Rogue here, S-Class, their cats Frosch and Lector come as part of the package" "exceed" Lucifer quietly corrected. "Yukino, also an S-Class, Minerva, Rufus, Me and now You!" Orga explained. The blonde looked towards the two slayers. "Ok, you're the Shadow and Light Dragon Slayers?" she said pointing at Sting and Rogue, who looked confused. "and your their exceeds?" The frog suit clad neko looked at his red friend, then they both looked at the questioning blonde. "What's an exceed?" Lector asked quietly. Lucifer snorted. "You are exceeds... Did you think that cats came out of eggs or something?" she said sarcastically. "Fuckin' hell... You really don't know do you?" the nekos shook their heads. "Well your both exceeds, you came from an egg that was sent through something called an anima that reopened 8 years ago. The queen of your race, ruled over the counter world to this one, Edolas. She sent 100 eggs through to monitor the humans of this world. Along the way, they latched onto the Dragon Slayers. Haven't any of you been to the exceed village?" She asked looking around. Sighing, she turned back to Frosch and Lector. "Anyway, during a crisis in Edolas, all the magic was sent through to Earthland, that includes the other exceeds. The Queen, Shagoti, set up a village for the exceeds to live in. I'll take you there someday if you want." she muttered before turning to Yukino. "Celestial Mage?" she asked, knowingly. The bluenette nodded, a small smile on her face. "Lucy Orland. Celestial and spell specialization mage, SS-Class wizard of Sabertooth, the pleasures all mine" she said, a small smile on her face as she held out a hand. Her fellow celestial mage accepted the hand, shaking it gently. Turning to look up at Orga, she asked "So... How've you all been?"

Several hours later, she had caught up with the older guild members who had been around before her excommunication and been properly introduced to Team Sabertooth. Her and Yukino had become firm friends, Orga had hardly let her go since she had come over, constantly having her in his lap or an arm around her shoulders or waist, Rufus had fully committed his embarrassment to memory when Sting pointed it out, not that he'd stopped holding her, Lector and Frosch had taken a liking to her as well, much to Sting's dismay. He'd tried to get her to fight... she knocked him out with a flick to his temple, to Rogue's amusement. "Tch. Moron" she muttered. Orga laughed beside her, unconsciously pulling her closer, rubbing circles on her leg. "What time is it?" Yukino asked as the rest of their guild mates began to trickle out of the doors. "7:32" Rufus answered, tilting his hat slightly. Lucifer sighed, "I should be going, I still need to find a place to stay." Minerva quickly said "You won't be allowed to stay here or at the house" Lucifer nodded understandingly. "You could stay with me" Orga offered, earning snickers from Minerva and Rufus and confused looks from the dragon slayers and Yukino. She nodded, "sure, only if it's not too much trouble." she replied, lazily. The god slayer nodded, running his calloused hand along the inside of her thigh. Feeling her stiffen beside him, he stood up, "I'll show you the way then, Night guys!" Lucy pushed her hands on the table, saying her goodbyes before following him out of the guild doors.

Orga dragged her by the hand through the city, dodging through back alleyways before he reached a small house in the outskirts. It wasn't long before she was through the door and into the lounge. As soon as the front door was locked behind them, she was pulled into the large chest of the green haired man. He dipped his head down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Pulling away so their foreheads rested against each other, he muttered "I missed you, Lucy", said blonde leant against his chest, content. "I missed you too, Orga" she whispered, pressing a small kiss to his torso.

He tilted her chin up to face him and pressed another kiss to her lips, this time she reciprocated, passion flooding through her veins. The kiss that started off gentle, soon turned into a fierce battle for dominance. Lucy was quickly pushed on to the large couch in the middle of the room, landing on her back, bouncing slightly. Orga caged her in, his muscular arms resting on either side of her head. His mouth trailed down her neck, sucking roughly on her pulse, her chest heaving, wanton moans slipping from her red lips. She shrugged her jacket off of her shoulders, leaving her in her tight tank top that matched Orga's hair perfectly in colour. The man sighed against her neck when her small hands ran over his muscles, never so glad that he was shirtless.

"Lucy" he groaned as her hands teased his ears, a smile on her face, knowing that his ears were sensitive. He slipped his rough hands under her tank top, pulling it up so it rested just under her breasts, tracing the stars surrounding her guild mark. He kissed down her neck and over the exposed tops of her boobs before running his tongue along her toned stomach. "Orga~" she moaned, he grinned against her piercing, enjoying the familiar feeling of his magic that it radiated and the lewd moans escaping Lucy's mouth. Pulling her top over her head, he admired the semi-naked globes that lay before him like a feast. "ngggh~" she moaned as he groped her mounds, his fingers slipping under the fabric of her lace bra occasionally.

Deciding that he had too much fabric covering him she reached for the belt that held the tiger print fur securely around his waist. Her nimble fingers unbuckling the brown leather with ease. The loosened cloth falling to the floor as they both slipped their shoes and socks off. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her upstairs, not once breaking their heated kisses.

The duo fell onto the bed, both panting, lust filled eyes raking the others body before they struggled to remove their pants, resorting to Orga ripping her sweatpants from her body while she tore the striped pants from his. She moaned as he ground against her, his erection straining against his boxers as he pressed against her covered core. His hands found her breasts again, reaching behind her he fumbled with the clasp, eventually pulling the restricting fabric away from her luscious body, he took one pert nipple in his mouth, fondling the other with his hand.

The moans escaping Lucy's mouth increased, the rougher Orga's ministrations were, the louder she was. Her hands flitted over his chest as they continued their path to the waist band of his boxers, her hands never faltering as they slipped underneath, grasping his hard member. He groaned as her small hand rubbed up and down his manhood, squeezing at the base, making him thrust into her hand. His eyes closed as her hand sped up, his own hand sliding down her body towards the top of her black lace panties, his fingers fiddled with the lace barrier before he ripped it away from her heated body, kicking his own boxers off. He ran one finger over her core, revelling in the moans she released, all the while still pumping his cock. One finger circling her aching core, she bucked against his palm before he made his way into the heat between her legs.

Thrusting into the others hand, stray moans slipping through their lips. Orga introduced more fingers, stretching out her heat while her fingers ran over the head of his cock, spreading the bead of precum that rested there, down his member. "Orga~" she mewled as his fingers increased their pace, her hand faltered for a second as he pulled his fingers, coated in her juices, from her core. He pulled her legs over his broad shoulders, trailing kisses over her neck as her hand slowed down before his member slid from her hand. Lining up his cock, her pressed a sweet kiss to her lips as he thrust inside of her. "So tight!" he hissed as she mewled his name. He gave her a moment to adjust before drawing back, relishing the feeling of her nails running along his back. Thrusting back in, he kept a steady pace, groaning as her core clenched down on his dick.

"Or-ga~ faster" she panted, her strong hands pushing against the headboard. He hastily complied, pounding into her faster, moving her legs from his shoulders so they rested on the bed. Pulling out momentarily, he flipped her onto her front, her ass hanging in the air. Re-entering, her walls began to clench around his member as he thrust into her with renewed vigour. "Lucy~" he groaned as he pulled her up into his lap, his hands fondling her breasts, drawing strangled moans from the sexy blonde riding him.

"Im... Im close" she whimpered as the slayer increased his pace. "Me too" he groaned, pressing hot kisses to her neck. Black lightning arced over her mounds, sending her over the edge, screaming his name as she came. He followed shortly after, the blonde writhing in ecstasy against her lover. "Love you Lucy..." he muttered as he set her down on his large bed. "Love you too Orga" she whispered, her voice hoarse as he lay beside her, drawing the black sheets over their naked forms. She snuggled further back against the man's chest, his muscular arms wrapping around her smaller body. Pressing one last kiss to her lips, the two lovers drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning, the door was burst open by an overly energetic dragon slayer, his red exceed not too far behind him. The platinum blond ran through the house, not noticing the discarded clothing on the floor of the lounge, and straight up to the lightning mage's bedroom. He burst through the door, coming to a stop when he saw the pair sitting up in bed, Orga leaning against the headboard, Lucy straddling his lap, quite obviously riding him. The dragon slayer sputtered, trying to block out the lewd moans escaping the females mouth and the grunts from the god slayers. His jaw dropped even further when the blonde before him spoke, "Orga~ you didn't tell me your team mates were fucking perverts~" she whined, earning an amused chuckle from said man. He sent a glare over his lovers shoulder as he nipped her neck, silently daring the younger slayer to keep watching. "Hmmm" he hummed against her neck as the white dragon continued to stare, "Neither did I..."

END

* * *

Gravitate Mutationem - Gravity Change


End file.
